The use of electronic devices with touch-based user interfaces (e.g., devices such as the iPhone®, iPod Touch®, and iPad® devices from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.) has increased significantly in recent years. These devices use touch-sensitive surfaces, such as a touch screen display or a touch pad, as the main input for manipulating user interface objects on a display and/or controlling the device.
But people without fine motor skills in their hands, such as quadriplegics and those with severe cerebral palsy, find the use of devices with touch-based user interfaces difficult, if not impossible.